With the proliferation of computing devices and networked environments, there are now a multitude of ways in which the device users' sensitive information may be obtained in an unauthorized manner. There have thus been many security measures that have been developed to prevent or impede such unauthorized access to sensitive information.
One of these security measures is to use cybersecurity risk indicators to determine whether unauthorized activity may be taking place, and in response to detecting a relatively high level of cybersecurity risk, a heightened level of security may be required. For example, if a user's credentials or a user's token is being used to log-in to a website or application from a new location or new computing device, such circumstances may indicate that the user's credentials have been compromised, and it may be that an unauthorized user has illegitimately obtained the user's credentials or token. Thus, in such circumstances, the website or application may require a heightened degree of security, such as re-entry of certain credentials or the answering of security questions.